A Head Up Display (HUD) is a display that presents information at a user's typical line of sight so that the user is not distracted from the line of sight, e.g. looking down at a speedometer when driving a vehicle. A conventional HUD typically uses a projector configured to project light onto a display area in a predetermined and fixed manner.
It is recognised that during real time and dynamic applications, a predetermined and fixed display still requires movement from the user's line of sight to obtain information from the HUD. This in turn typically creates distraction to the user and compromises driving safety.